It Calls Me Home to Breath Again
by Chickenpotatocheese
Summary: Tonight they forget about the rest of the world. Past, present and future. Tonight it was just them. Some spoilers for season 5 : .


I have had it in my head for days but i find it really awkward to write from Emily's POV so was a bit weary to try it. She is a 19th century women surrounded by objects/devices she has no terms for, or knowledge off ^^.

I find it especially hard with these two to do their voices justice since one speaks with a quite common Irish accent and the other speaks in posh 19th century English ^^. Neither of which i naturally think/speak in ;D. So please be warned of the awkwardness of some of the wording, I'm trying to improve so any ideas will be helpful :).

**Title**: It Calls Me Home to Breath Again (1/2)

**Author**: Me

**Rating**: 18 over all Summary: Tonight they forget about the rest of the world. Past, present and future. Tonight it was just them.

**Summary**: Tonight they forget about the rest of the world. Past, present and future. Tonight it was just them.

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own primeval or any of characters in this and this is for fun not for profit :). Nor do i own the lyrics in the title.

**A/N**: This is set after season 5 episode 6, so well spoilers ^^, but only mild in this chapter. They are worse in the next chapter. Unbeted so all mistakes are my own :).

It Calls Me Home to Breath Again

After a run in with a bunch of Utahraptors, they finally returned the lost train and terrified passengers back to King's Cross. But as the rest of the team wondering back through the arc to the locker room, laughing joking, she couldn't stop starring Matt. Something had happened, she knew it. She felt the change in him immediately, he was trying to hide it behind his perfect fa ade but she could always see through the cracks. He'd been so relieved earlier today, she'd seen a relax demeanour about him that she had never before, the weight of the world finally lifted off of his shoulders. Yet now he carried himself like he was ready to fight, like something was going to go wrong at any moment.

"Emily, i'm gonna go shower off this dirt from those bloody raptors. I'll meet you in half an hour and we'll head off yeah?" Matt turned to her as he headed off towards the showers, a small fake smile on his face, waiting for her to reply. She nodded slightly, frowning. He was definitely hiding something. She sighed before heading to collect her things from the lockers. She could not help but let her mind race over what had gone wrong.

"Em? Emily!" She turned to Jess, startled out of her trance, and looked at her questioningly.

"Are you alright? Yes i'm fine." Emily nodded in reply.

"It's just that you've been staring at your bag for about 5 minutes, are you sure nothing's wrong?" "Yes, i'm sorry it has just been a long day, with everything that has happened, I can't wait to return home." Home she thought, with a small smile on her face. She wondered when she started calling Matt's flat home, yet to her, the word seemed the only one to describe it.

"Okay" Jess replied looking at her, clearly not believing her answer, but she didn't care:couldn't care, all her thoughts were on Matt. She heard Becker calling Jess and moved to return Jess' hug goodbye. As she pulled away Jess whispered into her ear that she could always talk to her, before giving her a small smile and heading off in Becker's direction. Leaving her alone with her thoughts again.

She turned round as she heard Matt come out of the shower and couldn't help her slight intake of breath when she looked at him. He was wearing clean clothes, but had clearly neglected to dry properly in his eagerness to go home. His white T-shirt was sticking to his chest slightly and his hair was wet and sticking up in odd directions, making him some how look both rugged and adorable, a word she would not usually use to describe Matt. She has to close her eyes, to try and regain her composure, she had never felt like this about a man before but she couldn't help the way her heart fluttered. Something she never believed to be true reaction to any man and had only ever experienced in the fairy stories of her childhood before now.

"You ready to go?" Matt said grinning at her, he'd caught her looking at him.

"Yes" she said with a smile on her face, taking the arm he offered before heading towards the lifts.

As they wondered into the flat about 10 minutes later, she took a deep breath in, smelling the faint smells of the washing powder, leather, botany and well, just Matt, and sighed in relief. They were finally home after this insane day and all the emotional and physical turmoil seemed to be catching up with her. She could not suppress the yawn that broke free in response to the sudden wave of tiredness.

"You want me to run you a bath?" Matt suggested, noticing her sudden sleepyness. She nodded and gave him a small smile in thanks, a bath seemed the perfect idea to help her figure things out.

"Great, while you do that, i'll order some Chinese yeah? And search for that DVD you wanted to watch." She smiled at that, Connor had been trying to teach her about some brilliant director called Steven Spielberg on the way back from the station. He seemed very determined that she needed to watch a film called 'Jurassic Park', she didn't yet quite understand what was funny about this film but the rest of the team couldn't seem to hold back their grins when he'd suggested this.

She went into the main bedroom to grab some of her clothes but in the last second decided to go into Matt's draws instead. She grabbed a pair of his 'sweatpants' before grabbing her own tank top and heading for the bathroom. Matt wouldn't mind anyway.

She let a small smile cross her face as she walked into the bathroom, realising Matt had run her a bath as he promised, complete with bubble bath and a clean set of towels on the basin. As she sank into the the tub she let out a groan at the penetrating heat of it, her muscles instantly started to relax. The decision was made. She needed to just relax and clear her head, she'd confront Matt once she got out.

Thanks for reading :).


End file.
